Akatsuki Angels
by Innocent.But.Deadly.Cookie
Summary: Typical Akatsuki Kitties, with my own twist. Thought it was about time I wrote one. XD Three girls are forced to adopt strange kitties, that turn into the Akatsuki. Will they get killed by the akatsuki or will they help them find their way back? T for Hidan. I only have one pairing right now, but if anyone has any suggestions I will take them! :Name has been changed:
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR NOTE: ...I WAS EXTREMELY BORED WHILE i THOUGHT UP THE SCRIPT FOR MY OTHER STORIES...SO I WROTE THIS. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

_Hello, my name is Reina Minamoto. I am twenty years old...the youngest of all of my friends and also the shortest: 5'0". Yeah, Im pretty short. I have long brown hair reaching my mid back, layered with blondish high lights. I am currently living with my two best friends; Kimiko and Sa-Rang...and my two year old sister, Tsubasa. We live in Texas, you're probably asking yourself why we have japanese names when we live in Texas? That's easy, Sa-Rang is the only real asian in our 's Korean, full korean. Kimiko just use an alias, ever since we watched Death Note she's been obsessed with using an alias. Reina is actually spanish, even if some Asian actresses have that name. We're strange like that. And Tsubasa was actually named tsubasa because she was in my care since our mother passed away while giving birth. The name seemed to fit her._

_We're currently living in a three bedroom house, close to Kimiko's and Sa-Rang's work, since they're too lazy to actually live in a good house instead of this piece of crap. Sa-Rang is 23, she's half Japanese, half Russian. She's not that tall but she's taller than me. She's 5'3", she's also a lolita model...lucky. I also worked at the same place that Sa-Rang worked at, since we all work we take online classes and do every single chore around the house when we have time. Sa-Rang has short pixie black hair with two blue stripes._

_Kimiko's real name is Yolanda. She's the tallest out of all of us, with all her 5'5" glory. Not that tall but compared to the rest of us, she's pretty tall. Kimiko works as a photographer in the same place that Sa-Rang works at. She's the oldest one out us all, too. She's 26. So basically, I'm the baby of the family...not including Tsu._

_This is our story. I hope you enjoy our torture._

* * *

"...No." I twitched my eye, already feeling my sister's powers working on me. We were in the living room watching Tv, when Tsu happened to watch a comercial on kitties and how cute they are. So like any other child her age, she wanted a cat, right away. We were having a staring contest and her powers of 'lets make reina give up' were working very quickly. "Pwese?" She brought out the big guns like she always did, and I could feel my will power breaking, but I held on. "No."

"Nee-tan!" That was it, it only took that one word for SaRa to give up. She's such a softy when it comes to tsubasa. SaRa jumped over the couch where I was sitting and hugged me tightly, rubbing her head on my cheek like a cat. "You should listen to whatever the little cute girl says!" I sighed, rubbing my eyes, they were hurting like a bitch because of how long I lasted without blinking. "Fine, you little evil person." SaRa kept rubbing her cheek against mine and laughed loudly. "She has you wrapped around her little chuby finger!" I growled and pushed her away, making her fall over the couch and into the floor. "You too! You'll do anything she wants if she says 'nee-tan'!" SaRa stopped laughing and looked at me with serious eyes. "...You're right." We turned to Tsu, who was staring at us with an innocent expression, like any other child that wants something. SaRa's eye twitched and she scooted closer to where I was sitting, hugging my leg, whispering so that onlly I could hear her, but we both knew that tsu could hear us. "She's really evil, deep deep down." I nodded and my eyes widened, whispering along with SaRa. "She's probably plotting against the world."

Tsu sniffed and began to whine, she probably wanted to leave already. She was tugging on the bottom of her pink princess dress. "Nee-tan." She knew she could always use that and get away with murder but she couldn't get us at that moment, we were too shocked. "She's totally like Tobi...Underneath all that happy go lucky and innocent attitude..." SaRa whispered before we spoke at the same time, feeling the annoyance that was coming out of the two year old tsu. "Is a very very evil mastermind." Tsubasa's face morphed into an angry expression and she grabbed her Hidan plushie, that I made her, and threw it at us. Hitting me on the forehead and it bounce off me and into SaRa's face. "NEE-TAN!" We both rubbed our heads and scooted away from the angry tsu. We knew better than to mess with an angry monkey.

"Ow! Fine! Let's go!" I yelled, getting up from my spoke and walked towards the door, grabbing my purse and keys. "Yay! Kiddi, kiddi!" SaRa and I looked after her and blinked. She was totally gonna be bi-polar when she grew up. I turned to SaRa and whispered, when I knew Tsu couldn't hear us. "...secretly evil mastermind, who will destroy the world." Before I could say anything else a shoe hit me on the forehead and landed on the ground. "OW!" I looked down and noticed that it was one of Tsu's, SaRa shivered beside me. "How the hell can she throw that far!"

* * *

The car ride was normal, no getting into accidents, no killing anyone...well except for SaRa getting hit with shoes for singing a song that Tsu didn't like. As we stepped inside the store that I use to work at, the manager knew me, and noticed that noone was at the cash registers...it looked pretty deserted. "Lets go see the kitties, tsu!" SaRa grabbed Tsu and started running like a little kid towards the Cat section, tsu laughing because of how high she was flying. "Yay! Kiddies!" I sighed and looked around when we heard screaming and growling. I walked towards where the cats were and opened the door slowly. "What the..." SaRa and Tsu ran towards us, not being able to stop, they bumped into me and I fell on the ground with the two on top. "Reina!" My ex-manager screamed at me and I looked up. Those were alot of kitties..."Save me!" She helped me stand up and hugged me tightly, hidding behind me. "They're evil, evil I tell you!" I blinked and the only thing I could see inside the place were kitties.

"Huh?" I asked, Im smart, arent I? My ex-manager began to cry even louder, right where my ear was. "We g-got new cats in yesterday when we found them in a box outside of the shop. We decided to keep them because they looked so lonely...but they keep fighting with the rest of the cats! Two of our old cats are dead because of the blond and gray ones!" SaRa stopped moving and looked at my ex-manager with wide eyes. "Which ones?" Ex-manager turned her head towards SaRa and sniffed, not having seen them. "Bob and Rob." SaRa blinked and fell on her knees, crying her eyes out along with Ex-manager. "Bob and Rob...Why! They were so young!" Not really, bob and rob were pretty old. We had rescued them a few years back and SaRa got to name them...

"I turned back to the cats and noticed a blue one with little black lines under his eyes, he was a bit bigger than the rest of them but he was so adorable! They looked like freaking gills! Plus he was staring at SaRa and ex-manager like they were crazy. "Aww...look at mr. blue kitty." I extended my hand towards the kitty shark, while I knelt down on the floor infront of him, he looked back at mr. orangey and walked slowly towards me and sniffed my hand. He was so adorable!

"Nee-tan, I wanna pet kiddi." Tsu walked towards me and tugged on my shirt, I was happily petting the shark kitty while he purred. It looked like the rest of the Cats were staring at him with a 'wtf' expression. "Which one?" I asked Tsu, and she walked towards the gray one that ex-manager had said had killed bob and rob. "Gway kiddi." I nodded and made her sit down next to me. "Extend your hand to him and let him sniff you first." Tsu extended her hand towards the gray kittie and it began to growl. I narrowed my eyes and spoke in a dark voice. "Hurt my sister, pussy, and I'll castrate you." The gray kitty narrowed his eyes before looking back at mr, orangey when he growled at gray kitty. With a soft growl, gray kitty began to make his way to Tsu and let her pet her after sniffing her hand. "Can Tsu keep kiddi?"

I, still petting the purring shark kitty, looked at the rest of the cats. If we took one cat, I would feel horrible for not taking the rest of the kittys...and we didn't have enough money for the rest of them. "Well..." My ex-manager smiled brightly, albait a bit forced, and grabbed a cart from...who knows where. "Take all ten of them and they're free." My eyes widened and I looked at the crazy woman standing in front of me. "All ten of them? WTF?" I can't cuss infront of my sister, so sue me! "And I'll throw in free food and...uh...eighty percent off of their beds and toys!" I blinked, not knowing waht to do.

SaRa tapped her chin with her finger. "That's a good price, Rei." Tsu began to jump in her spot, hugging a growling gray kitty to her chest, before I could say anything. "Pwese! Pwese! Pwese!" And much to my horror, SaRa and ex-manager began to join Tsu in jumping in their spot with big puppy eyes."Please! Please! Please!" I sighed again and looked towards where they kept the doggies...the sweet sweet doggies. "I'm more of a dog person, though." SaRa hugged me from behind, rubbing her cheek on my cheek, Tsu doing the same. "You're more into sharks,though. And look, that blue kitty looks like a shark!" I struggled to keep from 'awing' at the cute kitty sitting my lap looking up at us with big kitty eyes, when something clicked and I looked at all the cats around us. "Isn't that kitty abause or something? Dying his hair...and that red kitty too...plus the two orangey ones over there...greeny over there...and blue girl kitty."

We turned towards where ex-manager was, hoping to get a straight answer to that question, when we saw her pushing four carts full of kitty things towards the cash register, smiling brightly. "Your things are ready!" We looked at her, feeling sweat drops on our heads.

* * *

The drive back to the house, after packing everything into the small shitty car, was very silent. Since Tsu had fallen asleep while holding gray kitty in a death grip. The rest were inside their cage, all in the same since We weren't going to keep them in there for long. SaRa looked back at the cage and whispered to me, while I drove. "Thye look like their having a conversation. A kitty conference." She turned to me and smiled brightly. Looking through the rear view mirror, I saw the cats all meowing and looking at the orange kitty. He was probably their pack leader...or whatever you call it. "Maybe their plotting world domination and that's why Tsu wanted all ten of them." I whispered back, not wanting to disturb the kitty gasped. "They're her minions! While she pretends to sleep the kitties do all her planning!." A tiny pink shoe hit SaRa's forehead and she groaned in pain, looking back at the sleeping Tsu. "How the hell did that happen! She's asleep...and so is that cat!" The other cats looked at her like she was completely insane. "Did you throw it little guys? Huh?" SaRa asked the rest of the cats, while they just blinked at her.

I sighed. "They're in their cage, how the hell would they throw it?" SaRa dead panned, thinking I was stupid for not realizing the answer. "Tsu's. Evil. Minions." I 'ah'ed and parked the car outside of our house. "Right, forgot about that. Come on. You take the cats, I'll take Tsu." I got out of the car and carried tsu, while SaRa grabbed the cage, scaring the crap out of the cats. "What about the other stuff?" Before I could answer, a voice behind us spoke up, and Kimiko walked towards us. "Homies!" I sighed in relief, knowing Kimi would grab the rest of the things. "Kimi will take it. Yo, Kimi! Bring the rest of our crap!" Kimi nodded and ran towards the open car door. "Yush!" She grabbed all the bags, and I mean all 38 of them, closed the door and skipped towards us. "SaRa, stop skipping! You're gonna get the cats sick!" I screamed when I heard the cats growl and whine.

SaRa stopped, blinked and then smiled. Woopsie...sorry, kitties." The kitties did not like SaRa, instead they liked growling at her.

Inside the house I took Tsu to our room and layed her down on her bed, kissed her on her cheek and closed the door. Any other child would be scared of the dark...but not Tsu, she would probably scare the crap out of the evil boogie man. "So, tsu is asleep. What now?" I asked Kimi, sitting down on the couch and watching the kitties roam around the room, exploring. "I made foooood!" SaRa sang, walking towards us. Kimi blinked and stopped doing...whatever it was she was doing. "What? I'm not fucking eating that!" I smacked the back of her head when I thought Tsu had fallen back asleep, being woken up with her loud mouth. "Shut up, mofo! Tsu is asleep." SaRa sighed, not liking that we weren't paying attention to her. "Correction. Rei made us food, I heated it."

I looked down when I felt a tugging at my feet and saw the shark kitty looking up at me. "What is it?" Shark kitty jumped on the couch with all his chubby goodness and rubbed against my hand, letting me know that he wanted to be petted. "Done! Everything is set. Their beds, food, water and liter box!" I began to scratch shark kitty behind his ear. Kimi had finished everything and put it in its right place. She was good at those things. "Should we name them? I asked, looking down at all the cats laying on the ground. Blond kitty was trying to attack the red kitty, the orange with black kitty was laying on top of green kitty while purring, girl kitty was laying down next to orangey kitty, gray kitty was growling at brown kitty, and black kitty was staring at shark kitty with an annoyed expression...if cats could really show that expression.

"We should. And leave the gray one for Tsu to name." Said gray kitty, looked up at us growling loudly. We ignored him. "that's what I was thinking, too. Each one of us will take three and the gray one will be for Tsu." I bent down and picked up girl kitty and blond kitty, since he looked like he was about to get destroyed by red kitty. Kimi smiled. "I'll take green, orangey #2, and red kitty." She picked up said kitties and they stared at her, making her squeal. SaRa sat on the ground and the rest of the cats walked towards her. "And I'll take Kuro, orangey #1 and brown kitty."

I looked down at my kitty's, not paying attention at the gray kitty that was trying to get our attention. I looked at shark kitty...hm..." You my besty will be...Tiburon. Spanish for shark." Tiburon froze and stared at me, I swear he narrowed his eyes at me while the rest laughed at him. I turned to girl kitty and saw her blink. "You shall be...Kawaii. Since you're so adorable." Kawaii meowed and I turned to Blondie. "Hm...you shall be..." I picked him up and started to play with him while thought up a name...until I looked down at his front paws. "That is so adorable!" Kimi and SaRa looked at me, not knowing what was going on. "What?" I picked up blondie and showed SaRa and Kimi his paws. "They look like deidara's mouth hand thingies." all the kitties froze and stared at us. "I shall name him dei-dei!" I squealed playing with said kitty.

"Actually...now that you mention it...your shark kitty kinda looks like...your favorite Akatsuki, Kisame." All the cats froze again and we stared at them. I spoke up next. "The orangey one looks like leader." They stared at me until SaRa spoke next. "The red one looks like Sasori." SaRa picked up red kitty and showed us his chest, it had a pinkish spot where his heart should be. I pointed at all of them, while I said their names. "green lookes like zetsu, with the black and white spots. Orange and black...looks like Tobi...kuro kinda looks like Itachi with the red eyes and marks near his nose. The brown one like Kakuzu and the gray one like Hidan..." We looked at each other and began to laugh loudly. "What the hell! This isn't some fanfiction about Akatsuki being cats!" SaRa laughed loudly."Lets just think of names tomorrow...I'm kinda tired and hungry."

SaRa and I agreed. Life wasn't that kind in this world. After we finished eating we told the cats to stay in the living room and sleep while we went to sleep too. I left the door slightly open and started getting ready for bed. Dreaming about yummy Kisame swimming around me.

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID IT SUCK AS MUCH AS I THOUGHT IT DID? XD **

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY ITS SO SHORT, i JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU AT LEAST SOMETHING TO READ...SINCE II'LL BE UPDATING PROBABLY SATURDAY OR SUNDAY.**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED, ALERTED AND FAVORITED! IT MADE ME SO HAPPY! I GOT EIGHT REVIEWS ON JUST **__**ONE**__** CHAPTER! I PROMISE I WONT DISAPPOINT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_

_**THANK YOU! FOR THOSE THAT REVIEWED, ALERTED AND FAVORITED, i WILL DO ANYTHING YOU LIKE ON ONE OF THE CHAPTERS. WHAT EVER YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE CHAPTER JUST TELL ME AND I'LL PUT IN IN!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN NARUTO OR THE AKATSUKI...:'(**_

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY ITS SO SHORT, i JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU AT LEAST SOMETHING TO READ...SINCE II'LL BE UPDATING PROBABLY SATURDAY OR SUNDAY.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED! IT MADE ME SO HAPPY! I GOT EIGHT REVIEWS ON JUST ONE CHAPTER! I PROMISE I WONT DISAPPOINT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.

THANK YOU!

"Meow."

I was starting to wake up from such a weird dream, Something to do with cats and Akatsuki. I don't remember what it was but it seemed kinda funny. I think I remember seeing Tsu doing Hidan's hair or something rediculous like that. "Meow." My nose twitched when something touched it, something furry and soft. "Meow!" I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the room, and saw tiburon sitting on my chest, his paw hitting my nose.

"What is it kitty?" I yawned loudly and Tiburon got off of me so I could get up looking at me with wide eyes. Could kitties look at you with wide eyes? I stared at him for another second before getting up and doing my morning routine, relaxing when the warm water hit me. Warm water in the morning was the best. "MEOW!" I groaned and hit my head on the wall, getting out and doing everything else in a hurry. I hurried so fast that I even tripped on the rub. That hurt.

"What is it you little cat!" I opened the door and saw Tiburon sitting by the door leading to the hallway, looking at me and then at the hallway. So I followed him, and I wish I hadn't.

"Go, dei-dei! Defeat the evil Haipa-kun!" I stopped before I made it down the stairs when I heard Kimi's loud voice. Seemed like someone had had coffee. "meow." I looked down at Tiburon and saw him already at the door of the living room. "Go, Haipa-kun! Ten bucks says he wins!" SaRa's voice was heard next and I sighed loudly, it was too early for whatever they were doing. I made my way to the living room and stopped again, staring at the scene before me. The couches were moved to the sides and the black and orange kitty was running around like a headless chicken, while the dei dei was chasing after him looking very angry. The rest of the cats were sitting around looking at the two kitties like they were crazy, and the gray cat was growling at a little toy that Tsu was holding out to him.

"What...is going on here?" I picked up tiburon and carried him into the living room, staring at Kimi and SaRa. When SaRa saw me she put something that looked oddly like money behind her back, but Kimi was still looking at the cats. "Yush! Haipa-kun wins!" I narrowed my eyes, looking at the so called 'haipa-kun' still running around not even caring what was going on around him. "What is going on in here?" I repeated again and this time they both looked at me, Kimi smiling brightly and SaRa looking guiltily at the ground.

"Hey, Rei! Wanna have a race? Haipa-kun will totally beat Tiburon!" I looked around again at the mess and noticed coffee cups laying around. "Did you give them coffee?" I asked, picking up the four cups of coffee. They both nodded and I face palmed. "Don't give them coffee! They'll be super hyper now!..." I looked down when I felt something furry bump into my leg and saw Haipa-kun laying on the floor with his paws pointing at the ceiling. He looked so adorable so I bent down and started patting him. Apperantly, Tiburon did not like to share so he began to growl at Haipa-kun, which made him scared and run behind SaRa. "Can we...give them...candy?" SaRa brought a bag out from behind her back and the black kitty walked slowly to the candy. Like a predator following his prey.

"Uh...I guess." So SaRa gave...the black cat some candy and we waited to see if he like it...when suddenly there was a poof and white mist surrounded us making us cough. I fanned the air around me to get a better view and that's when my eyes widened. Standing in the middle of the room was the Itachi Uchiha. Naked...nothing on. The first thing I did after the shock was run to Tsu, who still hadn't seen anything, and took her to another room, locking her in it. I took a deep breath to calm myself. This could not be happening. Something like this never happened! This was not a fanfic this was reality so there was no way that it could happen. But it had.

I heard several other poofs and I ran into the bathroom, taking as many towels as I could. When I entered the living room again, I saw the akatsuki standing on our living room while Kimi and SaRa were holding on to themselves, staring at them. I threw a towel on top of SaRa's and Kimi's head, covering their eyes and then turned to Konan and giving her a towel.I closed my eyes tightly and turned to the rest of the Akatsuki extending the arm with towels.

I felt the towels leave my arms one by one. I could already feel a headache coming up.

* * *

_**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY ITS SO SHORT. I PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE EXTRA LONG.**_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much to all those that reviewed, favorited, and alerted! I'm very happy! So I've made a few changes to the first and second chapters, like the fact that they now live in a house instead of an apartment...it didn't seem to work with the apartment. Also, the fact that I've changed Kari's name to Sa-rang aka SaRa, the name of the story is also a big chage. It is now 'Akatsuki Angels' instead of 'what have we gotten ourselves into' **_

_**So I thought I'd update because of the fact that I can't go to A-fest this weekend! I'm so upset and need something to distract me...which it worked for the day...but now I have tomorrow and sunday, and monday. I guess tomorrow and Sunday will be used on my other stories. I'm so maaaaaddddd! I wanted to go with my friend and rape a kisame or two...and a yugioh character...and kakashi...and anyone else that seems rapeable!**_

_**I did not know that kisame was actually translated to 'demon shark'...i tried looking up the word for kisame and it showed 'same'...and then I was like...'wtf?' lol**_

* * *

_**I will start thanking people who review on the authors note. I do that for my other two stories so I thought it would be kind of easy if I did it here. So here goes...**_

_**SN 2 B NEWUSRNME: wow, your name is hard to spell when I don't look at the key board. lol Thank you, I hope you like it and since you were the very first person to review this story...I will give you something! You can choose a scene that you want me to write and I will write it in here! I hope you review with your new account or at least PM me! :)**_

_**12TAILEDNINJA-DEAMON: I will, thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**AKATSUKIREBEL:Thank you! I hope you like it! **_

_**GUEST: Thank you so much! Tsu is actually my favorite too! She's based on an imaginary sister that I have...I'm not crazy! Who told you that? lol Hoope you like this chapter.**_

_**DEMONIC NINJA KITTEN: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**QUEEN OF SHARKS: OMG, can I be the princess of sharks? I will totally marry kisame! lol I love your name btw! I have updated! lol**_

_**AKUMA UCHIHA: Thank you so much! Tsu is adorable! She's just the best evil child that will ever walk the earth...lol I hope you like it! **_

_**QUEEN OF SHARKS: still love your name, thank you for reviewing a second time! I'm not very good but I will keep writing just for you :D**_

_**DEMONIC NINJA KITTEN: AWW! I'm glad I made you giggle and smile! I know it was short but I hope this chapter makes up for how short the second chapter was! I had school on tuesday...gah, college is extra hard! Thank you for reviewing a second time!**_

_**GHOSTGIRLCJ2: Omg, a ghost! O_o' I love ghosts...and sharks...and and and...um...ramune? Thank you! **_

_**AKATSUKIREBEL: Thank you for reviewing even though you're busy! O/O It makes me happy! Do your work first! I don't want you to get in trouble because of this story, lol! JA NE!**_

* * *

_**SPOILER: DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT A SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 599 OF NARUTO THEN SKIP THESE CAPITAL LETERS: **_WELL, I FOUND OUT WHO TOBI WAS...I HAVE TO SAY THIS...I KNEW FROM THE FREAKING START WHO HE WAS! I WAS STILL A BIT SHOCKED BUT I KNEW IT WAS HIM! AND I CAN UNDERSTAND WHY HE DID WHAT HE DID, I MEAN HE WAS PICKED ON ALOT DURING HIS CHILDHOOD AND OTHERS DIDN'T PAY MUCH ATTENTION TO HIM...I'M JUST GLAD THAT HE'S FINALLY ALIVE!...MAJOR PLOT TWIST THOUGH...KISHI YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF. -_-'

* * *

Well...I'm done on the Authors note, lol

Sorry its so long!

QUESTION TIME: WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE AKATSUKI MEMEBER? IF YOU DON'T HAVE ONE THEN TELL ME IN ORDER WHICH ONES YOU LIKE. OR WHO YOU LIKE IN GENERAL FROM NARUTO!

WARNING: Sorry about the mistakes...I have a headache and I just want to sleep. But...I FINISHED IT! AND I HOPE TO GOODNESS ITS TWICE AS LONG AS THE LAST CHAPTER! IT ONLY TOOK ME ABOUT FIVE HOURS TO FINISH SO IT BETTER BE EXTRA LONG! XD

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: i NO OWN NARUTO AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT LOOKS SLIGHTLY FAMILIAR.**

* * *

**SaRa'S POV:**

Uh...I looked up at the Akatsuki after Rei left the room. I was a huge fangirl of the akatsuki, as much as the next crazy fangirl, but having them standing infront of me...half naked and glaring at me...it kinda...made me fear for my life. Who am I kiding they scared the living shit out of me, pardon my language.

Still don't fucking understand why that bitch put them in charge." I looked to the far right, finally noticing the jashinist. If I wasn't so scared, I would have completely drool all over the floor because of how hot he looked with only a towl. I never really like him...he sorta scared me when I saw the episode where he faught Shikamaru and Asuma...but damn was he hott. That and the fact that his language could actually surpass that of Kimi's when it came to cussing.

"That bitch has a name. It's R-E-I-N-A. Use it, dickhead." I facepalmed when I heard Kimi speak. Of course she would egg on the Jashinist. It was so like her. "What'd you say, bitch?" The akatsuki were looking back and forth between Hidan and Kimi, clearly bored. Seem's Kimi finally found a rival. I sighed, glaring at them while they argued. "Shut up!" I looked at leader-sama, having said the same thing at the same time. He just looked down at me, as if I was gum under his shoe. I hated people like that with a passion.

"Now...tell us wehre and why we are here." Leader looked at me...great, Rei put me in charge...I couldn't come up with a lie this quicly. I motioned for them to sit on the couches, buying me time to think. They looked hilarious sitting down around the living room. It actually made the room seem smaller.

I sat next to kimi on the love seat, taking a deep breath, getting ready to lie. Lying came easy to me, but obviously my lack of words at the moment meant that I was not very good at lying to the Akatsuki. "Uh..." The akatsuki glared at me. "I...don't know the 'why' but 'where'...you're in planet earth...in a different dimension, probably. Since you seem to have chakra and we don't." They blinked, trying to understand my logic. Some of them nodded, the ones that actually showed emotion like kisame, konan, pein (only nodding his head once), deidara, tobi(who eagerly nodded his head), and hidan. The rest just blinked.

"How did... we get to this different dimension." I looked at konan. She was clearly talking to Leader but as smart as Kimi was, she didn't notice and went on to speaking. "Don't know...do you remember anything? Like being flushed down the toilet?"

We stared at Kimi, they probably thought she belonged in a looney bin. She blinked, looking around the room at all the akatsuki. "You guys were cats, so...you know...flushed down the toilet?" She made a circular motiion with her index finger. We stared at her some more. She scratched the back of her head, confused. Funny thing was...she actually looked like she wasn't lying...she was a horrible lier so you could always tell when she was lying. "No?...I'm seriously the only one who does that?"

I facepalmed. Sometimes I wondered how I became friends with , right. It was rei's fault. When in doubt, blame Rei. "Kimi...you're suppose to flush fished down the toilet, not cats!"

I knew it was comind. I could see it a mile away. She was always waiting for a good moment to say these jokes. "Can I flush that fishy down the toileet?" Kimi pointed at Kisame, which made deidara,tobi, and Hidan snicker. Well, they giggled but the Akatsuki never giggled so they snickered. Which made Kisame hit all three of them over the head and then glare at Kimi. Curses leaving the mouths of the three on the ground...well, two and one saying he's a good boy.

"I'm part shark." Kimi stared at me and we nodded our heads. Raising our left hand, we spoke seriously...not noticing that a third person was joining in on our speech. "Right. Race your left fin and repeat after me: Fish are friends, not food." We turned around to look over at the doorway, not noticing Kisame's face turning purple from...anger, that or he was holding his breath for too long.

Tsu stepped out of the shadow, her green dress almost glowing as brightly as her smile when she saw Hidan. "Kitty!" She ran at Hidan before he could do anything ang hugged his leg. "Bitch!" Hidan took a step back to straighten himself. He looked pretty angry. "Get the fuck off! Bitch come get your whore off of me!"

Hidan started shaking his leg wildely around, not being able to do much else because of Leader's glare. I looked at Kimi and we both glanced at the door. "Uh...you should stop that." I whispered to Hidan, scared that Rei would hear him. "Why the fuck?!" Hidan yelled at us, dragging the foot that tsu was hugging as he walked around the room. He probably thought that that would make tsu stop...clearly he knew nothing about kids. Kimi and I spoke at the same time. "Rei will kill you."

Tsu rubbed her face on Hidan's leg when he stopped moving around to glare at us. "Pwetty kitty, take tsu to nee-tan!" It wasn't a question. I looked down at tsu when Rei didn't come into the room with her random bat to murder Hidan. Something was very wrong.

"What do you mean, tsu? Isn't nee-chan coming in here in a minute?" Tsu shook her head, looking at me sadly. That was very bad news, tsu never looked upset. "Nee-tan feo sweep." I saw Kimi edging closer to Deidara, trying to touch his hair, and I threw a pillow at her, hitting her straight on the face. She fell down with a thump, everyone looking at her.

Tsu shook her head again, some of her hair falling cutely around her face."Tsu open do." Kimi sat up, placing the pillow on her lap. "Where's mr. Fishy?" We looked around, fishman was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, she fainted!" Kimi and I ran to the hallway, staring at Kisame as he checked over Rei's unconscious body. Kimi held my arm. "I think it finally got to her. "I n odded, not knowing what to do. Rei never fainted.

"Wake your leader up. We need to speak with her." I looked at leader-sama and blinked, not knowing what to say. "leader?..." I shook my head, folding my arms over my chest. "She needs to to rest. She looked tired earlier." I crouched down and touched Rei's forehead, it was sort of cold but Rei was always complaining of being cold. "She was asleep all night." I looked at Kisame, kind of worried about how he knew that. Shaking my head, Kimi and I spoke in unison, our voices monotone. "It was thundering."

* * *

**REINA'S POV**

I was floating in darkness, feeling nothing, thinking nothing...it was a nice change of pace. I liked being in this place where I had no worry at all. I wouldn't be able to last long in here but I just wanted to have a few moments to myself, where I didn't have to worry about taking care of a two year old, a twenty six year old and a twenty three year old. While still attending college courses and working. It got tiriing after a while, not that I ever complained but it was always there in the back of my mind.

"Hey, bitch! Get up!Get your bitch off of- OUCH! WHAT THE HELL, FUCKER!?" I inwardly groaned. Stupid loud voice waking me up when I wanted to just sleep. Who the hell was it, anyways? My peace shattering around me. Now I stood in a white room with light surrounding me.

"hidan! Shut the hell up!" Hidan...as in...who is the other voice? I recognized it but I couldn't put a face and name to it. It was deep, almost like he was years older than me...and there was anger in his voice yet I wasn't afraid. "Why don't you make me, fucker! That bitch needs to wake up and take her whore away from me before I kill her." That voice was definitely getting on my last nerve. He was loud and spoke too damn much.

Another voice sighed, clearly annoyed. "that's no way of waking her up, though, un." He sounded younger...and much calmer than the first voice. Almost like he was bored. "Shut up fucker!" That voice...I would punch that person when I finally woke up. Another sigh was heard before I heard something fall to the ground and groan. "Will all of you be quiet?" His voice was monotone and it held so much authority that I could tell everyone listened to him. "Yeah! Don't call her a bitch! Rei is the sweetest girl you'll ever know, so don't be mean to her!"

I sighed before smiling softly. Of course I recognized that voice. It was Kimi. "We're the fucking akatsuki, bitch! We don't do sweet!" Memories came back to me and I flinched. The Akatsuki was in our home...and I had fainted. Of course I would faint. "No, you'll just do anything that doesn't have a dick, right, man whore? Or do you actually fuck dudes, too?" I sighed, recognizing that voice, I thought only Kimi would ever compare to Hidan but when SaRa was pissed off...she was actually pretty scary. The voice started to scream in the background about how he wasn't 'fucking gay'.

"The voice,t hat now I recognized as Kisame, sighed loudly. "You two should just get married." Clearly, that pissed off Hidan and SaRa. "What?! " The next voice made me freeze, even if I liked tobi...he was still pretty crazy.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will wake up nice lady!" I could feel him getting closer to me. "Tobi, no!(un)" Everyone that showed emotion screamed and I tried to open my eyes but they were glued shut so I did the next big thing that I could to protect myself. "Touch me and you will die slowly and painfully by a spoon to the eye." I whispered, trying to sound scary and it worked since I could feel him moving away and whimpering. "Nice lady is scary! Deidara-sempai, save tobi!"

I wanted to laugh when I heard Deidara scream out 'no, tobi! Stop, un! Get off!' I tried to open my eyes again, but they were still glued shut. I felt something moving behind me, making me feel more comfortable. "Rei! You're awake! I was so scared that you had died! I didn't even get to ask you if I could keep your posters!" Kimi layed her head on my stomach and my eye twitched.

I dead panned. If I didn't love Kimi so damn much I would have killed her. "Kimi, that's so wrong!... At least ask for her Ipod." the vein in my forehead was twitching. I groaned when Kimi put more weight on my stomach. "I feel so loved." I tried to move but I could feel something holdin gme from behind. Whatever it was...was pretty warm and smelled of ocean breeze.

"Hey, bitch! Get off of me! I'll fucking sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" I sighed, hearing Hidan's voice took away my energy. He was one of my favorite...but...he was annoying. "Who is the Jashinist yelling at, now?" I asked quietly, feeling a migrane starting. Kimi and SaRa froze, both speaking hesitantly. "Uh...you ...don't want to know." I opened my eyes a bit and I saw blurry shapes but Their face was close neough for me to see the scared expression on their face.

I was about to ask them what was wrong...when I froze after hearing a familiar giggle. "Yay! Up, Up, Kiddi! Tsu wanna go up!" Tsu giggled again and my vision cleared up, I looked behind Kimi and SaRa. "No! Get the fuck off of me, whore!" I felt my eye twitch. Tsu was climing, or trying, Hidan's leg while he shook it furiously.

My eye twitched again..."IS hidan...cussing at my baby sister?" Kimi and SaRa looked at each other. "Uh..." Hidan stared at me, smirking. " I am so what?" I sat up slowly, glaring daggers at him. He was trying to push Tsu off of him with his arms. "Bitch! Will you fucking stop!" What happened next made me finally snap. "Bitch, Bitch!" Tsu giggled.

I stood up and mumbled to SaRa. "Cover Tsu's ears." SaRa nodded, standing up quickly, triping before getting up again and covering Tsu's ears while pulling her off of Hidan. "Finally!" Hidan screamed, relieved. I stalked closer to Hidan, random bat at hand. "Did it just get fucking cold in here?" Hidan shivered and everyone stared at me over Hidan's shoulder.

"Uh..." SaRa pointed at me and Hidan turned to me. I hit him with the bat, hitting his stomach and he bent forward. "HOME RUN! Now run like hell, Rein! RUN, BITCH, RUNNNN!" I heard Kimi yelling behind me but i wasn't finished with the Jashinist. "Hitting his back with the bat I clenched my teeth. "Don't you..." I hit his head. "Ever cuss..." I hit his legs. "Infront of ..." I hit him twice on the head, again. "BABY SISTER!" I stopped hitting him with the bat when I noticed he was actually enjoying being hit. I forgot he was a real masochist. Masochist or not...he was still a man, and every man has a weakness...So I kicked him where the sun don't shine and his face, instead of looking pleased, turned to sheer agony. He fell on his knees holding his private part. I was breathing heavily but I didn't care, I was satisfied with his groaning of pain.

I turned around and saw everyone, and I mean EVERYONE starring at me in shock. Even the emotionless. Deidara's mouth ws wide open. Sasori's eyes were a bit wider. "You said she was the sweetest girl ever?" Sasori asked Kimi and she looked at him and smiled. Kakuzu actually flinched when his partner fell on his side, still holding his manly bits. "I'd hate to see the meanest." Kimi laughed nervously. Zetsu was starring at me and the bat, confused. "We wonder where **she got the bat."** His dark side also speaking with him. Konan sighed. "...I would do the same, it is Hidan we're talking about." Kisame was grinning at me, showing off his very sharp teeth. Itachi kind of just looked bored, looking at Hidan and then at me. "Hn." Leader-sama was actually staring down at Hidan with fascination.

Kimi giggled, enjoying Hidan's pain. He wasn't enjoying it at all. "She is super nice! But she only gets like this when someone does something bad to Tsu." I looked at everyone and smiled, hidding the bat in the closet. "So...did you explain everything, SaRa? Kimi?" SaRa nodded slowly. "Kinda...but...they somehow think you're the leader of the house." I blinked and looked at leader-sama confused. "Why?"

Leader stared at me. "you seem the most mature and calm person. Older in years." I laughed scratching the back of my head. "Actually...I'm the youngest out of the three. Itachi is more mature yet Kisame is older...you don't see Kisame as the leader of their group, though."

I saw Kisame freeze up, starring at me with what looked like shock and Itachi narrowed his eyes. "How do you know our names?" I looked at SaRa, buying time to think of an excuse. "Uh...How much did you tell them?" I hope she actually told them something I could use. "Just that...they're from a different dimension and that we don't have chakra here. I was waiting for you to tell them the rest." SaRa smiled nervously and I sighed, ok, something I coudl use...now I need to plan. "Ok, everyone sit down and we'll tell ou in a second...On second thought, you guys haven't eaten since yesterday...do any of you won't food or drinks?"

Everone's eyes, except Sasori and leader's widened and nodded. Their stomach growling furiously. I was about to leave when Zetsu spoke up. "Human?" SaRa, Kimi and I looked at him. Kimi smiling widely. "You're so adorable! But sorry, we only have chicken or pork." Zetsu's face fell and his dark side spoke. "**pork it is then.**" I laughed nervously. "I'll make food, now...Tell Kimi what you want to drink. SaRa, come help." Kimi lead the Akatsuki into the living room. I could feel someone's eyes on me, while SaRa and I walked to the Kitchen. I looked back and noticed Kisame's head turn away and pick up Hidan's body, carrying him to the living room.

I frowned, preparing everything. Kisame seemed so familiar, it was probably because I saw the anime too much. "Espanol?" **[SPANISH?]** SaRa asked me and I nodded. Switching to spanish so noone but Kimi could understand us. "Que vas hacer?" **[what are you going to do?]** SaRa asked cutting the pork meat into cubes. "Necesiito que quites todas tus cosas de el anime. Tambien de Kimi. Ponlas en un lugar seguro...tengo un plan." **[i need you to take off all the things of the anime that you have. Kimi's too put them in a secure place...I have a plan.]** I could feel someone walking to the kitchen, as I thought deeper on the plan. I didn't have any Naruto posters or things...well, except for the Hidan plushie, so I was safe.

SaRa nodded. "Y el plushy de Tsu?" **[and tsu's plushie?]** SaRa smiled looking behind me towards the door. I sighed. "Se va a tener que dormir sin el." **[she will have to sleep without it.]** SaRa nodded again. Finishing her task.

"Quieres que lo haga ahora?" **[want me to do it now?]** I shook my head. "Cuando no te vean."**[when they don't see you.]** SaRa then smirked, waving at the someone behind me. I was starting to get scared on what she was going to do. She always played around and made things awkward for people. "Hey, Kisame! Did you know Rei-" I covered SaRa's mouth, glaring daggers at her. I knew she was going to tell him a lie, like that I was madly in love with him and wanted to have his children, and actually make it believeable. I did like Kisame, he was my favorite Akatsuki but I would never think of him like that.

"What was that Sa-Rang?" I asked Kindly and she gulped, hearing the threat behind the question. "Uh...that Rei has loved me in a non-lesbian way since we were kids and she would never hurt me for something stupid i did."

I smirked and let her go, seeing Kisame staring at us from the doorway. "Good." I waved at Kisame, waiting for the food to be ready. SaRa groaned, pulling the elastic of her pants to see inside her pants. "I think I just shit my pants. " SaRa said, her body shaking visibly, before she ran out the door, screaming to her room. "Noone use the crapper in my room till tomorrow!"

I smirked, knowing full well that it was her way of distracting the others. When in doubt, act crazy. Noone ever follow you when you act crazy...unless they are people in white and want to take you to that cool white room with a cool jacket...never follow them they tell lies! I heard Kisame laugh quietly and I looked at him. In the anime he looked pretty crazy with that huge tampon but he was actually really kind in real life.

"All three...four of you are crazy." I turned around when Kisame sat down on a chair, looking at me and i stirred the food. "Thanks." I smiled at him over my shoulder. "Did they send you in here to check on us?" Kisame leaned back on his chair his feet extending out...he was freaking tall. Stupid genes making me extra short compared to this man infront of me!

"Pretty much. What were you saying?" I stirred the food. "Uh...that was my native language. Kimi and SaRa know it since we studyied it at school. That, Korean, which is Sa-rang's native language, Russian, which is Kimi's, and Japanese. I forced them to learn Japanese."

Kisame laughed, deep laugh that made me shiver. I swear I had heard that before. But it was deeper than what it was in the anime. He was my all time favorite Akatsuki. Because of his past, because of his loyalty, and because of how he died. He died loyal to what he believed in and I found that pretty admirable. I actually cried a bunch when I saw his death...I laughed at Hidan's death, or what ever it was called since he was immortal. "I wouldn't want to see how you foced them. What were you saying?" I turned off the stove and turned to Kisame when Kimi walked in, muttering. "Four teas, two waters and two sodas. Four teas, two waters and two waters...Oh, Hey! Just getting the drinks, don't mind me...Crap. What was it again?"I wanted to laugh. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let her get the drinks.

"Four teas Two waters and two sodas." I looked at Kisame and he was smirking at me. We had spoken at the same time. Kimi blinked. "Right. You guys have the creepy unison thingy, too?" Kimi grabbed the drinks muttering something about not giving Tobi soda and got him tea instead, and walked out into the living room. I turned to Kisame. "What we were tlaking about was sleeping arrangements. All of you don't seem to know how to get back to whereever you came from...so you'll probably be starying here."

Kisame nodded, believing what I was saying. "Why didn't you speak in japanese?" I smiled and sat down next to him. "SaRa and I have this thing where SaRa says 'spanish' or 'russian' and we switch to that language so that we don't forget how to speak it. We did Russian the night before, we did Japanese yesturday and tomorrow is Korean so now it is Spanish." I felt bad for lying to him but it had to be done. I hated the feeling, though. "That sounds pretty smart." I laughed. "We try...**try** being the keyword." Kismae smirked and then looked at me with seriousness.

"...You're not afraid of me?" I blinked, I could see he was trying to be nonchalant about it...but the eyes were the door to the sould. And they looked sad, his eyes were easier for me to read. I wonder why. "Afraid? ...Not really. I mean, don't get me wrong, you look like you could kill me in an instant since you're a shinobi and I'm just a person without chakra but I just...don't think you're scary at the moment." I leaned back, smiling Kindly at Kisame. "...You're the first person to speak to me without running away, scared. Or looking at me like I'm about to kill you." A flash of what Kisame had said int he manga appeared in my mind. How he got upset that everone saw Itachi as a good person and then saw him as nothing more than a monster without good looks. I felt horrible for him.

I smiled brightly patting his thigh. "Well, I'm glad I'm the first person to act this way towards you. Just to let you know, I don't judge people by appearance." I laughed seeing Kisame look away smirking. "You actually look very handom in my opinion. Your skin...I'm actually pretty jelouse of the color. I always wanted blue skin...or a very white so I could blend in with the water and snow." Before Kisame could say anything, and he looked like he was about to blurt something out, tsu came in doing the 'potty dance'. "Nee-tan! Tsu need to go potty!" I stood up about to pick her up. "Tobi will take Tsu-chan to potty! Because Tobi is a good boy!" I growled, hearing Tsu laugh. "No. Kimi, come take Tobi-Hentai away!" I picked Tsu up glaring at Tobi, who was cowering behind an amused Kisame.

"Tobi is a **bad** boy if he ever takes Tsu to potty. You got that?" Tobi nodded and I made my way to the bathroom in my room. Tsu waved at Tobi. "Bai bai, Tobi-tan! We pway dollies wif dei-dei, later!" Somewhere in the living room Deidara yelled, "No,un!" I shook my head, sighing. "What is wrong with these criminals?"

* * *

_**KISAME'S LAST WORDS BEFORE HE DIES: **_

_**[remembering Itachi's words to him][smiles softly looking at the sky]**_

**_KISAME SPEAKING TO ITACHI(when they first met):_**_ "__Sharks start out as eggs, but incubate and hatch in the womb. Sometimes the number of pups is less than the number of eggs that were fertilised. Do you know why? **Cannibalism**. The pups start eating each other within the mother's womb the moment they hatch. They start killing their siblings the moment they enter the world, viewing everything they see as nothing more than prey. As of today you and I are fellow members of Akatsuki. So be careful… of **me**._"

**_ITACHI'S WORDS: _**_"__We are humans, not fish. We don't know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths. As death comes to embrace you, you will realise what you are. That's what death is, don't you think?_"

_**Kisame's last words: **"Itachi… It seems that in the end… I'm not so terrible after all."_

* * *

_:'( _ i'M CRYING EVEN AS i WRITE THIS! RIP KISAME: I WILL ALWAYS HOLD A SPOT IN MY HEART FOR MY FAVORITE SHARK.

AKATSUKI FACT: KISAME IS ONE OF THE TALLEST AKATSUKI MEMEBER. HE'S 6'3"! OR 195CM! What the heck! He's waaaay taller than me...I'm only 5'0" :'(

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **

**QUESTION THOUGH: WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE AKATSUKI? MINE IS KISAME! THOUGH i LOVE ALL OF THE AKATSUKI, KISAME IS MY ALL TIME FAVORITE!**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**i MEAN i CRIED NONE STOP WHEN HE DIED...AND HIS LAST WORDS...SNIFF, I WATCHED IT LIKE THIRTY TIMES BECAUSE I'M SUCH A FREAKING MASOCHIST! THAT AND I LOVE KISAME TOO MUCH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! I'M ALSO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT AND SUCKS BADLY...I JUST WANTED TO GET OUT SOMETHING FOR THIS WEEK.**

**XD**

**COLLEGE HAS BEEN GIVING ME TROUBLE, SCHOOLWORK, WORK AND OTHER THINGS HAVE COMPLETELY TAKEN OVER MY LIFE, SO I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING ON TIME.**

****************OK SO I HAVE A QUESTION. I HAVE MADE A FEW PICTURES OF THE STORY, LIKE A FEW SCENES, NOW I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT DRAWING, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO SEE THEM? THEY ARE FROM THE SCENE OF REI BEATING UP HIDAN WHEN SHE WAKES UP, SARA AND REI SPEAKING IN THE KITCHEN WITH KISAME SPYING AND ONE WITH REI AND KIMI ARRIVING HOME WITH THE KITTIES. WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE THEM?**********************

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**AKATSUKIREBEL: I cried when deidara died too...he was my favorite girly man in the anime...that and sasori. That's why I sometimes hate Sakura...that bitch! She killed my shorty-pal! Thank you!**

**EVEE11: Thank you so much! Tsu is so evil...and I will keep making her evil. Why do you think she loves Hidan so much? What do you mean by 'wondered how they can make the other akatsuki members mad through refrences'? I didn't understand that part.**

**QUEEN OF SHARKS: I did! Hope you like it...somewhat...ok i know it sucks! :'( lol ...my dream...my dream of being the princess of sharks has gone down the toilet! I feel so unloved! lol **

**LADY ARACHNE: Thank you so much for the critizism...don't know how to spell You're the first to critizice so thank you so much! I tried to do what you suggested here...but I'm not sure if I did it right. It was a bit hard but I will try to make it better. Thank you again!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO...OR THE AKATSUKI. JUST REI, TSU, KIMI, AND SARA.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

**CH. 4**

Everything was going smoothly as they ate, Tsu being tsu had food all over her person and laughing loudly at the way that Hidan glared at her for throwing food at him. He would have definitely killed Tsu if Leader and Rei hadn't have glared at him. Kakuzu, Itachi and leader eating slowly to savor the food while the rest ate quickly and without any restraint...Hidan being the worst since he sat next to Rei. All in all everything was alright, with minimal fighting, which was quickly stopped by Leader-sama's evil glare of doom.

"It was good,Reina, un." Deidara smirked at Rei, his mouths in his hands sticking their tongues out. Rei shivered, looking directly at them before smiling up at Deidara.

"Thank you, Reina-san." Konan tilted her head, smiling softly at Rei. Kimi and SaRa glaring at Rei for getting all of the praises, everyone, except for sasori since he couldn't eat, seemed to have enjoyed the food greatly.

Once they finished eating, everyone sat around the table patting their stomachs. The only ones that actually gave praise to Rei were Deidara, konan, and Kisame. SaRa laughed at Rei for mentioning that Kimi had tried to finish the rest of cooking the food, right after she beat up kimi for trying to cook when Rei told her about it, Kimi wasnt the best cook. She has burned water before...sad to say.

"Just call me Rei. And it was no problem...I always have to cook anyways." Rei looked over at Sara and Kimi, glaring at them for never helping out in the kitchen. They always seemed to either be busy...or disappeared when Rei needed help. At the moment they were looking away from Rei, whistling. Leader turned his head towards Rei and she gulped loudly knowing exactly what that expression meant."Explain."

Rei gulped again, looking around at the rest of the akatsuki that were now staring right at her, some with curiousity and others with blank faces. the akatsuki have some weird but amazing eyes that make you extremely nervous, and nervousness was what Rei felt as their eyes bore into her.

"Ano...right...I guess...this will sound crazy...but we're uh...**seers?**" Rei squeeked out, it didn't sound very convincing since she ended it in a question mark. Earning a blank expression from Kimi and SaRa...and even Tsu.

"Seers?...As in those who see the future...predict it?" Leader-sama asked, his eyebrow lifting all the way towards his hair line. He has some amazing abilitites.

"Ano..." Rei looked towards SaRa and Kimi but they were looking away, Kimi playing with Tsu and SaRa having a staring contest with Sasori. He always was her favorite Akatsuki member, especially after seeing him as a 'lucky star' member. Rei nodded my head slowly, turning her head back towards a scary Leader. "Yea...By uh...touching someone, we can see the future or past of any person. But we can also control it..." Kimi looked back at Rei with a deadpan, thinking that Rei was completely stupid.

"No manches, Rei." **[basically means 'you've got to be kidding me' but in a slightly more...rude way? not sure how to explain it]** Rei looked at Kimi, feeling the weight on top of my shoulders because this was the akatsuki we were speaking about. They were freaking NINJA for crying out loud! They knew when someone was lying to them! Rei was trying to make Kimi come up with an awesome distraction for what she had just said, something that would take the spot light off of her and into someone else. And thats exactly what Kimi did.

"What?" Kimi and Rei looked at Konan, her eyes narrowing while looking at them suspiciously. They both gulped, knowing that if they didn't say something believable they would totally know that they were lying.

"We seers. We da bomb!" Kimi stood up on the table, posing, one hand pointing at the sky and the other at her waist like some super hero. That is one reason why Rei and SaRa loved Kimi...she knew exactly how to distract people from something that awkward.

Deidara looked at Kimi, his eyes wide with excitement. "Bomb? Where?" Deidara looked around the room, trying to find the 'bomb' that Kimi had spoken about, making Sasori grab on to his robe and pulling him towards his chair, missing his chair and falling on the ground with a curse. "I said 'we da bomb'. As in...we are the bomb."

Kakuzu stared at Kimi, looking bored as heck. Rei was glad that the spot light had finally not been on her, but Kimi seemed to love the attention. "Why would you speak like that?" Sara, Kimi and Rei smiled, Kakuzu was so curious, He was trying to hide it but it didn't work. Sasori looked just about as curious and zetsu...well zetsu was zetsu. Itachi was also being itachi, tobi...well...tobi...was playing dollies with Tsu, dollies that oddly looked like Rei and Hidan. Hidan...hidan...was sitting waaaay too close to Rei for her taste! Every time Rei scooted away he would scoot closer, while trying to look inconspicuous. Hidan is not one to be inconspicuous. And Rei was getting tired of the little game.

Kisame was staring at Rei like he knew she was lying. One of his eyes narrowing while the other eye was wide open...making it very strange, and the only thing that Rei could do was laugh nervouslly."Don't try to explain, Kimi. They're idiots when it comes to our world's lingo." Kimi sat back on her seat and nodded at SaRa's request, being very serious. SaRa looked up at Rei,smiling softly until she noticed the way that she was scooting away from Hidan and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you scooting closer to Rei, Jashinist?"

Hidan's eye twitched in annoyance, looking at Rei from the corner of his eye before glaring at SaRa. "I have a damn name, bitch! Use it!" Kimi and Rei almost laughed at how red his face was, it was a picture perfect moment.

"Ok. **Hidan**, why are you scooting closer to the girl that may have destroyed any chance you had to reproduce?" Kimi snickered behind her hand, hugging Tsu tightly to her chest while the others looked amused at Hidan's misery. Well...everyone but Sasori the 'real boy' and Itachi, of course.

"None of your fucking buisiness!" Kakuzu glared at Hidan, his eye twitching in annoyance at how loud Hidan was being and promptly went about his buisiness, after he hit the back of Hidan's head. "He's a masochist. That's what he lives for." His voice was gruff and somehow a bit sexy, which right away turned Kimi into a fangirl. A very scary fangirl. Hidan turned to Kakuzu and began to argue about how Kakuzu was the masochist and not Hidan...which in turn made Deidara say something about how art was a bang...making Sasori start arguing with him. Tobi decided that he needed to put down his two cents in the conversation and of course that got a hit from both Sasori and Deidara. Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame and SaRa starring at the arguements in amusement.

"I feel horrible for you, leader-sama. I bow down to you." Rei bowed down to Leader-sama, which was seated infront of Rei, on the other side of the table. "For actually having the patience to put up with them." Rei smiled at Leader, making leader smirk at Rei. "Thank you..."

Kimi tapped her chin in thought getting closer to Rei, as if trying to whisper some mysterious secret, but spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Maybe he is a GOD...huh." Pein smirked at Kimi and Rei, Konan laughing quietly next to him. The others hadn't finished their arguing.

"Of course I am. Only a GOD has enough patience to dial with all of them." Leader looked at Kimi and SaRa when Kimi decided that it was time for her weekly SaRa attack and pounced on SaRa, laughing loudly. SaRa fell on the ground, kimi on top of her, and started to kick out and try to punch Kimi. A few seconds later Kimi decided that it was enough and stopped fighting, instead she ran to the couch and started bitting the couch like a dog, making Sara kick her again. "I see that you have enough patience to put up with those two...they are like children."

Rei laughed and nodded her head, everything was surprisingly going well, for now anyways.

"What do you do for money?" Kakuzu asked Rei, while she played monopoly with the rest of the Akatsuki, teaching them how to play at first. Not surprisingly Kakuzu was beating everyone's butt. Rei, Leader, Itachi and Zetsu sitting it out.

Rei frowned, putting her bookmark back on her favorite romance novel of all time. "Uh...why do you ask?"

Tsu ran into the room, having toilet paper on her left shoe and SaRa running after her. "Kiddy! Up, Up, Kidddy!" Tsu jumped in place where Hidan had stood up after yelling at everyone that he hated Monopoly...seems like he had lost hands stretched out, waiting for Hidan to pick her up.

Hidan looked down at Tsu with a frown. "Shut the-" Hidan stopped speaking when he felt a chill run down his back. Looking up he saw Rei glaring at him evily. "Hidan, say one cuss word to her and I swear I will find a way to kill you...slowly." Hidan stopped moving at Rei's words, a thoughtful expression on his face. "By torture?"

Rei nodded seriously, not knowing what was going on inside Hidan's head. She should have known by now that she shouldn't have said that to Hidan. Hidan grinned evily at Rei and bent down, whispering something in Tsu's ear making her smile brightly.

"OK! Nee-tan is kiddies bitch!" Tsu laughed loudly and Rei's eye twitched violently, taking her hand from behind her back a bloodly bat appeared and Hidan's eyes widened in excitement.

"We still want to know where...** the fuck she gets the bat from.**" Zetsu asked, chewing on a chicken leg...raw chicken leg. Everyone stared at Rei beating the crap out of Hidan as he made noises that sounded weirdly enough as a moan, Rei not noticing kept beating the crap out of him.

"Tsu-chan! Does Tsu-chan want to sit on Tobi's shoulders so Tsu can see?" Tobi yelled out, bending down to Tsu's level, who in turn nodded her head. Picking her up, Tsu began to cheer, pulling on Tobi's hair. "Yay! Go kitti!"

"Tsu, what the heck!" Rei stopped beating up Hidan and pouted at Tsu. Giving Hidan the chance to trip her and get on top of her, Rei continued to try and beat up Hidan in the state that she was but it was a bit hard. Tsu shrugged her shoulders. "Kitty pretty."

Hidan cackled loudly, have you ever heard Hidan's voice? Its hilarious, and pinned Rei's arms over her head. "Even your sister is rooting for me...lover." Rei's face turned brightly red and was about to kick Hidan where the sun dont shine, when Kisame picked up Hidan off of Rei and threw him across the room...leaving a dent on the wall.

Kisame picked up Rei, leaving her on her feet. "Stop messing around. We have buisiness." Rei patted her clothes down feeling relieved that Kisame had saved her life from the evil pervert. She totally owed him some pancakes or something.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...SORRY FOR NOT BEING SO GREAT. I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER AND ACTUALLY UPDATE ON TIME OR A LITTLE EARLIER IF I CAN...YUP...WHAT ELSE...UM...THERE WAS SOMETHING...TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTHING SPECIFIC TO HAPPEN! LIKE ANYTHING...REALLY, I'M UP TO ANYTHING FUNNY HAPPENING AND I REALLY NEED HELP IN THAT DEPARTMENT...XD**

SONG OF THE DAY: DISCOTHEQUE BY NANA MIZUKI (ROSARIO VAMPIRE SONG) its such a pretty song...lol

**DEIDARA'S LAST WORDS: "_Tremble! Be afraid! Recoil in despair! Cower in awe! And cry your heart out, because my art… is an EXPLOSION!_"**

**MY FAVORITE QUOTE BY DEIDARA: "_Tobi, after three times, even a Buddha's face… One more word and there'll be no doubt about the cause of your death._" **

**he's so cute!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

**I am so sorry about the looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooong wait...I've been busy with work and cosplays...-_- not the best excuse but...life is like that. I will not be updating any time soon, work has me working all this week and next week. ****BUT!**** I will be updating by next Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday! I don't know which story I will update first...well, I do know it will be EVIL MILKSHAKES since I have half of it done. The others...I don't know which day yet. But it will be updated on those three days.**

**Again! I'm so sorry and I will understand if I lost viewers because of my tardiness...I hate being late to anything...but its 2:17am right now and I have to wake up at 8am to go to work...YES, I am working on 4th of July...amazing, ne? I guess that's what you get for working for Hurricane Harbor...or even Six Flags really, so I should probably start sleeping...I'll need all the sleep I can get today...so many weird guests...I even got yelled at for 'flirting' with this fifty year old guy...by his twenty year old girlfriend. I just told them I was a minor and they left me alone. SMH some people are just plain weird.**

**Anyway! I will also have some pictures up on my deviantart page. The page is katakawaii. deviantart. com but without the spaces!**

**bai bai, Reina!**


End file.
